Episode 658
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 726 (p. 3-11, 14-19) | eyecatcher = Franky - One Piece Logo | rating = 8.3 | rank = 4 }} "A Big Surprise! A True Identity of the Toy Soldier!" is the 658th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After some conversation, Ricky reveals himself to be Riku Doldo III, the former king of Dressrosa and Rebecca's grandfather. Many of the fighters in the holding cell show their respect to the former king, and Doflamingo's role as an agitator and arms dealer in inter-kingdom conflict is discussed. Suddenly, a thread of goo from the ceiling snares Sai and drags him up a tunnel, where Trebol, by unseen means, turns him into a toy and releases him out into the public. In the flower fields, Gancho reveals to Usopp, Nico Robin and Franky the cruelty of the Donquixote Family from 800 years ago, and how the Dwarfs were slaved up until the rise of the Riku Family. The dwarfs all agree that Doflamingo's presence is a terrible thing for the country, and that an incident framed King Doldo as a villain so he is undeservedly hated by Dressrosa today. Finally, the Thunder Soldier reveals that, before he was a toy, he was Rebecca's father. Long Summary More of the losing contestants of Block C of the tournament are dumped into the pit, and the group of fighters ponder how to escape. Ricky is amazed that such a place exists underneath the kingdom. Tank notices something about Ricky and steps forth, before hesitantly asking if he's the former king of Dressrosa. Ricky, having no reason to hide his identity any longer, removes his helmet and confirms that he is indeed the former king, Riku Doldo III. Tank weeps in happiness once this is revealed as he was a former soldier within the Riku army, even having entered the tournament to keep a watch over Rebecca. Elizabello II is likewise happy to see him and hugs him forcefully, stating that Doldo used to help out his kingdom in time of need. Sai, Boo and Chinjao are less accommodating however, and they confront King Doldo with the knowledge that Doflamingo rose to power due to his actions, which lead his prominence as a black market arms dealer who would supply weapons to the enemies of the Kanokui Kingdom. Sai also states this is the reason why the Happo Navy are in Dressrosa, to find and cripple Doflamingo's weapon supply. Daguma likewise talks ill about Doldo, but Tank steps forth and defends his former king. The pair argue, with Lepanto stating the events concerning Doldo's fall and Doflamingo's rise are uncertain, but Doldo stops him and makes both of them back down. Most of the gladiators also reveal that they are former members of his army. A few of the broken toys unexpectedly arise from the pile and they, along with the former soldiers, bow to Doldo to the shock of everyone present. Hack reports to someone on a Den Den Mushi. Suddenly, a glob lowers onto Sai and snatches him into the ceiling, and before anyone can react he is dragged through a tunnel into a dark room. An unseen process occurs, including Trebol ordering him to a factory; at the end of which, Sai finds himself turned into a toy monkey without control over his body, compelled to follow Trebol's orders as he marches out of a door into the public. Back at the Flower Fields, Gancho explains the past of the Tontatta Kingdom. 900 years ago, the dwarves had come to Dressrosa to find resources for their people. The former rulers, the Donquixote Family, had promised to help them, but in truth they enslaved them and forced them to make jewels and trinkets for them alone, away from the public eye. Not even they are certain of the events of that time, as it occurred during the Void Century, but eventually at the end of the 100 years the Riku Family took over as the rulers of Dressrosa. On learning of the plight of Tontatta, the king pleaded for forgiveness and offered to help them. The kingdom flourished during those peaceful years, with the dwarves granted lease to take small items from the humans of the island in the guise of fairies in return for small acts of kindness and the planting of flowers across the kingdom - until Doflamingo, heir of the Donquixotes, came to the island and through treachery overthrew the Riku Family and regained the throne. The tribe is determined not to go back to those dark days and plans to fight with all they have. After being told this, Robin asks Thunder Soldier about Rebecca and why the people hate her. He reveals it was due to the actions of Riku Doldo, who believed he was doing the best he could for the country, but who was misled into doing something terrible. The truth was hidden from the common citizens, who were led to see him as a bad and unfit king and revile him. The soldier tried his best to protect his granddaughter, but ultimately she was caught and thrown in the coliseum. Usopp then asks who he really is, to which the soldier reveals that he is Rebecca's father. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Right after Bartolomeo sees Luffy, he imagines Luffy greeting and praising him. Luffy initially ran past him and Bartolomeo yelled Luffy's name to get his attention. *While Hack was trapped in the scrap heap in the manga, it did not show the person Hack was contacting at the time. In the anime, Koala makes an earlier appearance though her appearance is shadowed. *Unlike the manga, when Sai is being dragged out of the scrap heap by Trebol, Boo and Chinjao grabbed onto Sai, trying to save him. *Don Chinjao's mouth does not move when he speaks to his family right after Boo falls from the garbage chutes. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation